


Lasting Impressions

by HowlingMahariel



Series: Dettny [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Agender Character, Exos can do what they want gender is stupid, Gay Robots, Ghost's name is Spectre, Other, kinda established relationship, poetic bs, this is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingMahariel/pseuds/HowlingMahariel
Summary: Exo Guardian S-11 spend some time with Cayde-6 on the Tower post-Red War. Reflecting and Schmoozing happens.





	Lasting Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this out on my phone on a random inspo spree, no spell check or proofreading we post like warriors. I'm gay. This is gay. Enjoy?

They remembered well the first time Cayde-6 had addressed them directly in a question asked to them years and years ago, having noticed their caution with the gunslinger method, hindering them from successfully going in with guns blazing, literally. 

"Have you ever used a bow?" The then-arcstrider trained S-11 had shook their head, optics blinking. The introduction had been a small hindrance due to the change in pace and techniques, but sure enough "Seleven" quickly took to the Nightstalker branch of tactics once their recalibrated servos got the notion down. Since then, they'd been an effective hunter at any range, gentle personality contrasting to the coldly efficient void sniping. Cayde-6 on the other hand, fit his gunslinging training perfectly, so loud, bright and even though he was so good and beautiful to them, dangerous. Like an exploding sun.

"Okay now I know I'm boring you, should I shut up?" Cayde's voice (pleasant, safe) cut through to wherever their mind had wandered. S-11 shook their head, blinking where they now realized they'd been staring at Cayde's face for likely way too long. The Vanguard inclined his head as if to say well, what'll it be. Spectre sniggered close by.

"No. Thinking." They managed to squeeze out before their voice gave out again, instead transmitting directly to Cayde through comm link. 'I thought about you.' The other hunter then cupped his chin, posing coquettish. 

"Aw, little old me? I thought I saw you blush, what steamy fantasy was running through your mind?" Seleven raised their optics to the sky in a roll and kicked Cayde under the table, causing him to drop the pose and chuckle. The Vanguard slurped up the last of his ramen noodles, finishing his meal by sipping the remaining broth directly from the bowl. S-11's own dinner sat three quarters finished, the younger Exo not so fond of the liquid remaining after the main body of the meal had been consumed. Around them, a few other Exo couples, lonely units and a single group also enjoyed the serene setting of the only truly Exo accommodating and friendly quarters of the new City. The lull of dusk was just falling to embrace the Tower, bathing it in hues of warm orange and pink.

This time when Seleven remembered to pay attention to their company, they were surprised to find Cayde already looking straight at them, steady gaze with a smile in his eyes. They tilted their head and whistled softly in inquiry.

"Oh, nothing. Was just thinking that the sunset suits you. Pretty, and all." Even with his usual joking demeanour, the statement was almost painfully sincere as Cayde reached out to lay his hand over S-11's idle one on the small table's top. Bashfulness made them hike their shoulders up and hide their face behind their one free hand as well as they could. Cayde's laugh was kind, as soothing as the evening gently sweeping in, promising rest and comfort


End file.
